


for you are mine at last

by kkumgiri (Lmina584)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu's thighs, Day 1: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Give him a break he's just in love, Kiyoomi is a simp, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sakusa kiyoomi has a thing for Miya Atsumu's thighs, indirect proposal, pls excuse any mistakes, sakuatsufluffweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmina584/pseuds/kkumgiri
Summary: Kiyoomi comes out of his thoughts when Atsumu's voice breaks the silence. “You’re insatiable, Omi Omi. But listen, if you behave I’ll make those chocolate chip cookies once we get back home tonight.”Kiyoomi perks up considerably, eyes going wide. “Really? With extra chocolate?”-(This turned out a whole lot fluffier than expected)Based on the prompt: Person A moving their hand increasingly farther up person B’s inner thigh while person B is driving
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 179
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	for you are mine at last

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sakuatsu fic,, I've been writing this for months and I finally got the chance to finish it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> warnings: mentions of sex, hickeys

“We’re late Omi Omi! Hurry yer pretty ass up!” Atsumu yells into their apartment while jumping up and down trying to put his shoes on correctly. 

They were supposed to be at Osamu’s place by now for their occasional Sunday dinner but they got distracted after fooling around earlier and took a long nap. Atsumu had woken up in a hurry, dried drool alongside his cheek and tufts of hair standing up and now they were running late. Their Sunday’s are usually reserved for cleaning, being lazy and relaxing but Sunarin was in town and Osamu wanted to get everyone together for him.

“I’m coming.” Kiyoomi mutters in a lazy drawl that is followed by a yawn. He pulls his shirt over his head and blinks sleepily, the mask under his chin tucked and ready to go. Atsumu looks at the hickeys on his neck and body which had deepened while they slept, a wonderful shade of mottled red. 

When he comes closer, Atsumu pats down the little stray curls flying in every direction on top of Kiyoomi’s head, smoothing them out. Kiyoomi pays no heed and dives face first into Atsumu’s neck, nuzzling into his skin. “I’m so tired.” Atsumu curls one arm around Kiyoomi’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to the two moles on his forehead. 

Training this week was brutal. It was strength and conditioning week so in addition to their regular practice on court they had to hit the gym after for their personalized training sets. They’d both come home everyday this week sore and spent the nights giving each other terrible massages which in hindsight ended up making it worse. That’s why they spent all of Saturday sleeping and had to make up for lost time this morning.

“I know Omi,” Atsumu mutters softly. “Which is why I’m driving. Now, if ya let go we can get going.” He attempts to shake Kiyoomi off but the taller man does not budge. Instead, Kiyoomi maneuvers Atsumu and wraps his arms around him in an awkward backhug. “Okay, I’m ready now.” Kiyoomi sighs into the crook of Atsumu’s neck yet again, this time he presses soft kisses. Atsumu squirms, ticklish.

They walk like that all the way down to the car, Kiyoomi unwilling to let go and with Atsumu awkwardly leading his human embodiment of a clingy cat boyfriend through the elevator and down the lobby. It isn’t until they get to their car that Kiyoomi finally lets go to sit in the passenger seat. But it’s only then he notices what Atsumu is wearing.

He notices the way Atsumu’s shorts are stretched taught against toned thighs, dark hickeys peeking out from underneath and he gulps. Kiyoomi can’t take his eyes off, his breath hitches when he sees the finger-shaped bruises on his inner-thighs teasing him every time Atsumu’s shorts ride up.  _ I did that. That was me. _ He feels smug just thinking about it.

Atsumu looks beautiful, glowing underneath the bright evening light, the sun hitting him in all the perfect spots. He’s humming softly to the song on the radio, his beautiful fingers thumping against the steering wheel while his eyes are focused on the road in front of him.

He’s absolutely stunning. Kiyoomi thinks the sun has competition everytime he looks at Atsumu because he’s never seen anyone so bright and beautiful.

It’s only when they stop at a red light that Atsumu notices Kiyoomi staring at him and blushes. For someone who is carefree, confident and a self-proclaimed brat to the outside world, Atsumu is surprisingly bashful. Kiyoomi loves it, luxuriates in the way he can make  _ the _ Miya Atsumu shy and gets to see how beautiful he is when his guard is down.

“What’re ya looking at, Omi? Ya wanna hold hands?” He says in that soft, sweet voice of his. It’s always reserved only for his boyfriend. He holds out one of his hands, questioning whether this is why Kiyoomi has been looking at him.

Kiyoomi doesn’t doesn’t dignify that with a response and instead he sets his hand on his pretty setter’s thigh, massaging and caressing the area. Atsumu isn’t surprised by his hand, afterall Kiyoomi does this every time they’re in the car together, especially when Kiyoomi is the one driving. Kiyoomi can still feel the way the goosebumps rise underneath his palm and he can’t get enough.

Atsumu makes him feel  _ so _ much. He never thought he was capable of love. He resigned himself of that thought for years. But Atsumu. Miya  _ fucking _ Atsumu didn’t just come into his life, he bulldozed through all the walls Kiyoomi built around his heart.

Kiyoomi spreads his hands out over Atsumu's skin, tentatively exploring his inner thigh with his thumb and slowly starts messaging his thick flesh. Atsumu’s breath hitches, face flushed. He looks over at Kiyoomi, who seems completely unaware of the blonde's crisis. 

Kiyoomi’s hand keeps moving higher and higher and Atsumu sucks in a breath through his teeth. His pupils are blown wide as he bites his lip to keep himself from making any noise. He’s sure that Atsumu feels dazed and unfocused which is dangerous because he’s literally on the wheel right now. But thankfully there is barely any traffic on the road.

When Kiyoomi presses down on a hickey he left earlier that day on his inner thigh, Atsumu finally lets it out, as if he can’t hold in his voice any longer. His hand immediately grabs Kiyoomi’s hand, stopping it from going any further. But Kiyoomi doesn’t let up and presses down harder on the same stop earning a hiss from Atsumu. Atsumu lets out these soft whines and Kiyoomi stares incredulously as if he wasn’t the one who started this in the first place.

“O-Omi, the fuck are ya doing?” Atsumu hisses, he pulls over to the side of the road. “Yer gonna get us both killed! We’re already late!”

“You’re just really pretty when you’re all worked up.” After a moment, Kiyoomi adds. “I wanna fuck you again.”

Atsumu chokes, his breath catching in his throat as he stares stunned. “Right here!?” He asks, incredulous, cheeks aflame.

There’s warmth building in Kiyoomi’s chest thinking about their relationship. He remembers how when they first started dating, he had admitted to Atsumu that he might not be comfortable for any sort of physical intimacy. But all of that went out of the window when he noticed how respectful Atsumu was of his boundaries and soon he realized himself that he wanted more. And now, he can’t get enough of Miya Atsumu.

Kiyoomi comes out of his thoughts when Atsumu's voice breaks the silence. “Yer insatiable, Omi Omi. But listen, if you behave I’ll make those chocolate chip cookies once we get back home tonight.”

Kiyoomi perks up considerably, eyes going wide. “Really? With extra chocolate?”

Atsumu smiles fondly. “I’ll put as much chocolate as ya want! But this is only if yer good! No funny business when we meet up with the boys.” He reaches out to cup Kiyoomi’s cheeks and pulls him close to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

“Fine.” Kiyoomi sighs against Atsumu’s lips. They make out slow and lazy for a few moments before Atsumu starts heading back onto the road. 

The rest of the evening goes by fairly fast. The twins bicker and scream all evening, Suna had his phone out to capture the latest twin gossip and Kiyoomi just sat sipping his tea while watching all the drama unfold.

All in all, it was a perfect Sunday dinner.

  
  
  


Later that night after a long, hot shower, Kiyoomi finds Atsumu in the kitchen humming to an old Korean girl group song as he mixes up the batter for the cookies. He shuffles up toward Atsumu in his sweatpants, sans a shirt and stops a couple feet away, admiring his boyfriend. Atsumu is wearing an oversized t-shirt that’s actually Kiyoomi’s old college shirt, a pair of very short shorts and fuzzy socks coming up to his mid-calf.

Kiyoomi shuffles forward until his chest is aligned with Atsumu’s back, his hands running down Atsumu’s arms, squeezing between them until they come around his waist, hugging tightly.

Atsumu hums and leans back into the warmth of his boyfriend for a moment, before he fiddles with the oven settings. He makes Kiyoomi do some of the work as well, ordering him around to wash the dishes and clean up the counter. 

Once the cookies are in the oven and the kitchen is for the most part clean, Atsumu jumps up onto the counter and Kiyoomi finds his way between his boyfriend’s legs. Atsumu huffs a laugh and pulls Kiyoomi closer, one hand cupping Kiyoomi’s cheek in his palm as their lips meet while his other one finds its place around his boyfriend’s neck. 

They trade sweet kisses back and forth while they wait for the cookies, humming sweet nothings into each other’s mouths. They pull away moments later with great reluctance and this time Kiyoomi is the one laughing as Atsumu rubs at his skin because of the beard burn from Kiyoomi’s unshaven cheeks. He catches himself staring at Atsumu and this time he isn’t the only one who notices.

“Ya been staring all day, babe. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Atsumu nuzzles his nose against his cheek, kicking his legs against the counter, his thighs rubbing against Kiyoomi’s sides.

Kiyoomi doesn’t dignify that answer, instead he brings Atsumu off the counter and changes the song to ‘At Last’ by Etta James.

“What’s going-” Kiyoomi doesn’t give Atsumu a chance to finish because he steps closer to wrap his arm around the blond’s lower back while the other grabs onto his hand. He presses a soft kiss to Atsumu’s head before pulling back and staring into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Dance with me.” Kiyoomi whispers, squeezing Atsumu’s waist. Atsumu inhales roughly when he realizes that Kiyoomi wants him to slow dance and a soft, sweet smile plays against his lips. Their steps are not perfect in any way but there’s just something about the way they move together to the rhythm in  _ their  _ kitchen in their  _ own _ apartment. It feels like home.

“Are ya romancing me right now? I don’t know what’s going on but I love this romantic Omi.” Atsumu giggles into Kiyoomi’s cheek and it’s like a symphony to Kiyoomi’s ears. He loves this man so much. 

Kiyoomi always loved their height difference, revels in the way Atsumu fits into his arms like the missing puzzle piece that was always meant to be there. Atsumu, the personification of love, who loves with his whole heart and only knows to give,  _ chose _ him as his home. 

Atsumu sways to the gentle music, his face tucked in the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck and arms around Kiyoom’s neck. Kiyoomi closes his eyes to relish this moment. His favorite cookies are in the oven and his love of his life is in his arms, his life couldn’t get any better.

“Ya know Omi, for someone who strays away from cringeworthy coupley gestures this is very romantic of ya.” Atsumu mumbles into his neck and Kiyoomi can feel his smile. Kiyoomi grumbles, making Atsumu giggle. 

“Earlier today, I woke up next to you and you were drooling with your mouth open.” He feels Atsumu pinch the back of his neck, to which he retaliates by nipping Atsumu’s ear. “Stop! Let me finish, you dork. Anyway, as I was saying, I woke up next to you and even when you had drool all over your mouth it felt perfect, just right. And I realized that I want this, this feeling that I always have with you, forever. So yea. I love you Atsu, so much.”

He feels Atsumu stiffen in his hold and gets worried. Kiyoomi’s ears feel hot. _Was that too much? Did he scare him?_ His thoughts run wild in his head and a brief panic sets in. Atsumu lifts his head, eyes glossy. “Kiyoomi.” He starts with a heavy whisper. “Did ya just- I mean- Was that a proposal?”

_ Oh. _

Just like that, all the anxiety washes away. “Atsu, I wouldn’t dare propose like that. I guess this was just a sneak peek to my feelings. But only if you feel the same, there’s no pressure. I know we're still young and we have our careers to worry about and all-” His rambling is put to a stop when Atsumu cups his cheeks and pulls him down into a deep kiss. He licks deep into his mouth and Kiyoomi can feel the smoothness of Atsumu’s tongue tracing over the roof of his mouth. Kiyoomi chases after him by sucking on his tongue,  _ hard _ and feels Atsumu whimper into his mouth.

They keep smiling into the kiss and eventually break apart to take a breath. Kiyoomi feels his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he’s sure Atsumu can practically hear it thundering. He lets his forehead rest against Atsumu’s, and Kiyoomi can feel his breath hot on Atsumu’s lips. 

They stare at each other lovingly, still swaying to the music and get lost in each other’s eyes.

“Ya make me breathless, Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Atsumu whispers. “Any future without you would be despicable. I love you.” There’s blush coating his cheeks and a shy smile playing at his lips. He’s breathtaking.

“And you, Miya Atsumu. Make my heart skip a beat. Everyday.”

“Yer such a sap, Kiyoomi.” Atsumu smiles at him, a smile brighter than the moon shining outside. Kiyoomi leans in again to drop a chaste kiss on Atsumu’s lips.

Three years ago, Sakusa Kiyoomi fell in love with Miya Atsumu. But no one knows that he’s still falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I just wanted to write Kiyoomi being obsessed with Atsumu's thighs but I ended up making this way too domestic and sweet!
> 
> [Twt!](https://twitter.com/pretty_oiatsu)


End file.
